Perdido en Konoha
by Alguien mas escribiendo
Summary: ¿Acaso no podía haber un mejor día que este? La paz y prosperidad habían invadido toda Konohagakure. Y por primera vez en semanas él podía tomarse el resto del día libre sin que sus responsabilidades lo agobiaran. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PUBLICO AQUÍ ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...
1. ---Hablemos un poco ¿te parece?---

Suponiendo que alguien lea esto quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:

1-Anteriormente esto era una fanfic que había subido debido a una apuesta pero conforme iba actualizando el resultado me iba gustando cada vez menos, por lo que lo he decidido volver a escribirlo desde cero (aunque ya haya cumplido con la apuesta)

2-Aun con el punto anterior Naruto es uno de animes favoritos, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un experto que sepa cada detalle de la historia, cada técnica o estilo de pelea, los nombres de absolutamente todos los personajes que han aparecido, etc, etc... por lo que es posible que cometa algunas erratas, incluso para escribir esto he tenido que consultar algunos datos de la wiki.

3-Todos sabemos que la cultura japonesa y Naruto (o cualquier otro anime) van de la mano, pero no tengo un gran conocimiento sobre ello, es decir, no estoy tan familiarizado con nombres japoneses, costumbres, comidas, los sufijos (san, sama, kun, chan, _etc_ ) y demás cosas, ademas de que los nombres de los jutsus los pondre en español. Aun asi intentare dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

4-Esta historia de desarrolla después de la película de " _the last"_

5-No incluiré personajes de otras franquicias.

6-En contraste con el punto anterior esta historia tendrá unos cuantos personajes creados por mi puño y letra (aunque escriba esto de forma digital xD)

Si no me olvido de nada mas quiero pedirte que le des una oportunidad a este pequeño proyecto por llamarlo de alguna forma. ¿Los hay mejores que yo? OBVIAMENTE... pero si te gusto espero que dejes tu voto y un comentario no solo vengas como un "lector fantasma" dime lo que piensas y si tienes algo que criticar hazlo desde el respeto y tratare de mejorar en base a lo que tu me dices.

 **Sin mas que agregar empecemos...**


	2. Un buen dia

¿Acaso no podía haber un mejor día que este?

La paz y prosperidad habían invadido toda Konohagakure.

Y por primera vez en semanas podía tomarse el resto del día libre sin que sus responsabilidades lo agobiaran. Quizás iría a dar una vuelta por la aldea y recordar viejos tiempos, quizás iría a el campo de entrenamiento a pulir sus habilidades, o quizás sacaría su precioso _Icha Icha_ de uno de sus bolsillos y se pondría a leerlo de nuevo.

Sí, eso era lo más probable...

Pero en el momento exacto en el que metió las manos en sus bolsillos para releer su libro favorito la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente. El Hokage ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba, así que dando un pesado suspiro por no poder disfrutar de su tiempo libre puso las manos sobre la mesa y se preparó para lo que venía.

-¡Misión cumplida!- decía la figura masculina llevando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza- Fue fácil derrotar a esos tipos-Dattebayo- Termino de decir con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad y alegría por montones.

-¡Naruto!- dijo la figura femenina mirando con desaprobación al chico que estaba a su lado derecho- ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres así a la oficina del Hokage!- dijo mientras Naruto la miraba con duda.

De ahí una pequeña discusión empezó a surgir entre las dos personas que estaban frente al sexto Hokage, mientras tanto, este último les dedicaba una mirada resignada ¿es que sus alumnos nunca iban a cambiar?... bueno, en realidad eso era una de las cosas que menos quería.

-No es para tanto Sakura-chan.

Pero de nueva cuenta la chica avivo las llamas de la discusión.

-¿Tienen el informe de la misión?- pregunto el Hokage interrumpiendo a las dos figuras

-Etto...- Dijo buscando por todos los orificios de su ropa- Estoy seguro de haberlo guardado por aquí-Dattebayo- aún seguía buscando.

Esta clase de cosas ya tenían más que acostumbrados a los otros dos presentes, el ninja rubio cabeza hueca número uno de la aldea era un irresponsable y olvidadizo en ciertos aspectos. Aunque sí que era cierto que a veces sorprendía cuando menos te lo esperabas, después de todo ya lo había dicho su maestro: _Naruto siempre ha sido listo a su manera_

-Aquí está el informe Kakashi-sensei, sabía que el idiota de Naruto lo olvidaría- dijo Sakura después de entregárselo en la mano a su maestro y haciendo que Naruto se detuviera en seco

Como era de esperarse Naruto le reclamo a su compañera por no haberle mencionado antes que ella tenía el pergamino con el informe de la misión.

-Lo dejaste tirado cuando estábamos a punto de marcharnos de esa pequeña aldea- dijo la pelirosa con un ligero aire de superioridad- Si fueras más responsable como yo no habrías pasado por esto- termino sonriendo con suficiencia.

Y una vez más... empezaron a discutir.

* * *

Pero esta vez no sería el Hokage quien interrumpiría, sino el estruendoso sonido que había llegado a sus oídos. Inmediatamente todos los presentes en esa habitación habían ido a asomarse por la ventana detrás del escritorio para ver lo sucedido.

Los aldeanos también podían ver como una gran columna de humo se alzaba en el cielo, pero a juzgar por la lejanía del fenómeno Kakashi deducía que había ocurrido a unos cuantos metros de las puertas de entrada.

-Ustedes- dijo señalando a las únicas personas presentes en ese momento- Vayan a ver qué sucede y asegúrense de que no sea algún ataque de un ninja renegado o algo así- De inmediato el rubio abrió la ventana y desapareció obedeciendo las ordenes de su maestro. La pelirosa había hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Varios metros alejados de la puerta principal estaban Naruto y Sakura quienes procedían con cautela al divisar de dónde provenía todo el humo que aún seguía elevándose hacia los cielos, aunque con mucha menos intensidad. Pero justo detrás de ellos habían aparecido una joven de ojos perla y pelo negro azulado, novia de Naruto y futura esposa (aunque me esté adelantando a los hechos). A su lado estaba Rock Lee, quien tenía su ya tan característico atuendo verde con su chaleco Chūnin puesto encima.

-Naruto-kun venimos en cuanto escuchamos ese ruido- dijo la chica ojiperla preocupada.

-Lo se Hinata nosotros también lo escuchamos, mantente alerta- De esa manera las palabras del rubio tranquilizaron a Hinata, pero eso no significaba que dejara de estar alerta.

El rubio con cautela y listo para cualquier cosa se empezó a acercar poco a poco hacia la cada vez más decreciente columna de humo, allí pudo divisar que el suelo estaba agrietado de tal forma que daba indicios de alguna batalla, sin embargo dichas grietas no se extendían más allá de un metro o dos.

Pero la sorpresa mayor vendría cuando el humo al fin se había disipado por completo, relevando a una persona inconsciente, con sus ropas completamente dañadas confirmando la sospecha de alguna pelea y con claras herías abiertas e incluso algunas de ellas escurrían sangre. Los demás al estar justo detrás de Naruto también pudieron ver a la persona con lujo de detalle, haciendo que las reacciones fueran variadas por parte de cada uno de los presentes.

Pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital rápido!- Ordeno Sakura quien estaba empleando su ninjutsu Médico para estabilizar al joven y evitar que muera desangrado

Era más que evidente que no podían preguntar nada al herido de gravedad, además de no haber nadie más que ellos en ese momento, por lo que Rock Lee y Naruto ayudaban a cargar al joven con sumo cuidado mientras al mismo tiempo Hinata asistía a Sakura para evitar la muerte del desconocido.

Rápidamente aunque con cuidado llevaron a la persona al hospital de Konoha, en la entrada algunas enfermeras se cuestionaron quien era aquel herido pero no había tiempo, por lo que inmediatamente lo llevaron a emergencias. Como era de esperarse Naruto, Rock Lee y Hinata se quedaron atrás después de poner al joven en la camilla, dejando el resto en las manos de Sakura quien trabajaba ahí y algunas enfermeras.

-Debemos informar al Hokage de esto- dijo Hinata mirando a los otros dos ninjas.

* * *

 _-Por fin te encuentro-_

 _Lo mira de forma seria..._

 _-Dime ¿volverás a esconderte detrás de él como un cobarde?_


	3. ¿Dónde estoy?

En el hospital de Konoha se encontraba hospedado en cuidados intensivos aquel chico que había aparecido misteriosamente a las afueras de la aldea, las preguntas por parte de los que lo habían llevado al hospital eran variadas.

¿Quién es este chico?

¿Por qué estaba en ese estado?

¿Acaso se trataba de un ataque enemigo?

Y demás preguntas iban apareciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba, no obstante era imposible responder todas esas cuestiones por motivos obvios, además de que un sexto Hokage recién informado había ordenado a los demás que se retiran siendo Sakura la única excepción. Sin embargo el desconocido estaba siendo vigilado, pero no por si su condición se agravaba, sino por ser potencialmente riesgoso.

-Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?- preguntaba Kakashi en la sala de espera a una de las enfermeras que se había aparecido para informar de la situación.

-Después de que Sakura-sama y los demás lo trajeran para tratarlo han pasado cuatro horas, aún se encuentra delicado.

-Ya veo, avísenme cuando despierte- Acto seguido el Hokage empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del hospital.

No tenía mucho que Naruto y los demás habían ido a informar de lo ocurrido la sexto Hokage, sin embargo Kakashi quería corroborarlo. Pero ya se había cansado de esperar y quería aprovechar su tiempo libre en otra cosa.

-Kakashi sensei- dijo Sakura quien lo había alcanzado antes de que cruzara las puertas

El mencionado se detuvo en seco y se volteo para ver a su antigua alumna, con mirada relajada y algo perezosa pregunto qué era lo que ocurría. Sakura le dijo que el desconocido había despertado y que su condición había mejorado como trasladarlo a otra habitación y así tener visitas.

Por supuesto que las palabras de su alumna eran contradictorias con lo que dijo la enfermera anteriormente, pero para Sakura estaba para aclarar la situación.

-Hace menos de cuatro horas él estaba a punto de morir, pero cuando fui a revisarlo hace un momento estaba despierto e intentaba ponerse de pie- Dijo- No debería poder moverse…. Y tampoco me explico cómo es que mejoro tan rápido- termino de decir Sakura con intriga.

-Bien, entonces iré a interrogarlo- Acto seguido Kakashi se fue caminado siendo seguido por Sakura.

* * *

Vendado en su mayoría, cubierto con una sábana delgada y un poco enojado porque esa enfermera de pelo rosado había frustrado su intento para ponerse de pie. Así se encontraba el desconocido de cabello castaño oscuro completamente alborotado, sin nada más que hacer excepto llevar su mano derecha siendo la única parte de su cuerpo no vendada a su cabeza pensando en _lo que había pasado exactamente_.

Pero por ahora no serviría de nada, por lo que devolviendo su mano a su posición original y girando la cabeza hacia el costado derecho pudo ver sobre una mesita color café su ropa: una playera café claro de manga larga, debajo de ella estaba un pantalón color gris tirando casi a blanco. Él suponía que por la gravedad del asunto su ropa estaría completamente destrozada, aunque como no, deseaba lo contrario.

Aun así el joven intento levantarse otra vez para agarrar su ropa y de paso quitarse las vendas de invadían su cuerpo, pero justo en el momento en el que toco el piso con uno de sus pies vendados la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a Sakura y Kakashi. La pelirosa al ver las acciones del desconocido fue a "obligar a recostar" a su paciente para luego regañarlo.

-Hola- dijo Kakashi con una mano en alto- Por lo visto estas ansioso por irte de aquí ¿o me equivoco?- termino de decir acercándose hacia la cama del joven.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto el desconocido.

-Oh, este es el hospital- Respondió Kakashi con un ligero toque burlón.

-No, Me refiero a este pueblo.

-Estas en Konoha- Volvió a responder con las manos en sus bolsillos.

El paciente intentaba volverse a poner de pie antes de cualquier cosa, ocasionando…otra vez… que Sakura lo detuviera.

-No creo que me encuentre tan mal como para no ponerme de pie- Dijo un poco harto de aquella situación.

-De eso nada, aun estás delicado- Sentencio Sakura molesta con su paciente, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era así pero era su deber cuidarlo hasta que se recuperase completamente.

Pero ya era tarde, se había puesto de pie.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo con una sonrisa por su pequeña victoria- No soy tan frágil- Continuo de forma burlona- Aunque me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo llevo de esta manera- Termino de decir refiriéndose a su estado.

-Llevas poco más de cuatro horas así- respondió Kakashi.

-Mmm supongo que debería agradecerles… creo- Dijo estirando su mano para tomar su ropa- Pero no me da mucha confianza estar en un lugar llamado "Konoha" del cual nunca he escuchado nada- Finalizo confirmando el estado en el que estaba su ropa.

Pero para el sexto Hokage esto se estaba volviendo un poco extraño, es decir, era muy difícil por no decir casi imposible que alguien no haya escuchado hablar sobre Konohagakure. Quizás si se tratara de un niño pequeño inexperto y con poco conocimiento sería comprensible, pero estábamos hablando de un joven que parecía ser de la edad de Naruto, o por lo menos eso quería creer Kakashi.

-Bueno, necesito hacerte unas preguntas empezando por tu nombre- Dijo Kakashi.

-No creo que lo vayas a usar, así que no te importa- respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras a Kakashi y Sakura les salía una gota en la cabeza- ¿Qué más quieres preguntar?-

-Ejem ejem… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- dijo Kakashi aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención con la esperanza de que el desconocido respondiera como se debía.

-Una pelea…. – dijo cambiando el ambiente a una más serio- Oscuridad y luego desperté aquí- termino de decir mirando al piso.

Luego de aquellas palabras todos se quedaron callados pensado.

Por un lado el desconocido estaba esperando a que alguien más hablara mientras pensaba en lo acontecido, por el otro el sexto Hokage intentaba atar cabos y llegar al meollo del asunto aunque con tan poca información esa tarea de volvía casi imposible, y por ultimo Sakura esperaba la respuesta de su sensei aunque también estaba intrigada.

-Apropósito ¿Quiénes son las otras dos personas?- el joven pregunto mirando hacia la puerta.

Sakura se extrañó por la pregunta- _Pero aquí no hay nadie más_ \- pensó.

Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a Naruto y Hinata. El Hokage les pregunto porque seguían aquí siendo que él anteriormente les dijo que se retiraran, pero la chica de ojos blancos se atribuyó la culpa diciendo que estaba preocupada por el joven, el rubio simplemente tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi había deducido que el desconocido era un ninja sensorial, Sakura simplemente ponía al tanto de la situación a los recién llegados medicamente hablando.

-Bueno, quisiera que me den de alta para poder irme de aquí lo antes posible- interrumpió el joven.

-Serás necio- respondió Sakura mientras miraba con desaprobación al joven- No puedes irte de aquí estando así, debes recuperarte- sentencio con las manos en su cadera.

-Entonces revísame, si de verdad me encuentro tan mal como tú dices no hubiera sido capaz de ponerme de pie en primer lugar- respondió el joven desafiante.

Todos se volvieron a quedar callados, ¿Quién se atrevía a desafiar a la pelirosa de esa manera? O al menos ese era el pensamiento de uno de los presentes.

Sakura reviso a su paciente de pies a cabeza (no tan literalmente) para comprobar su estado y si bien era cierto que no era la mejor de las condiciones podía darlo de alta sin problemas. La ninja médico le dio una serie de indicaciones al desconocido para que su recuperación fuera del todo exitosa.

Pero antes de que el desconocido se pusiera su ropa "destrozada" y se fuera Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Me temo que el interrogatorio aún no ha terminado- dijo con semblante serio.

* * *

0

0

0

0

 _-Entonces dime la verdad… y con eso me refiero a TODO-_

 _Se queda callado por unos segundos_

 _-Supongo que entonces ya no puedo confiar en ti-_


	4. Buscando respuestas

**El nombre del desconocido sera revelado en este capitulo y no es muy "japones" que digamos pero aun así espero que les guste**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

-¡Espérame-Dattebayo!- exclamo el rubio tras cruzar las puertas del hospital

-Solo porque ese tipo te ordeno que me vigilaras no significa que tengas que permanecer pegado a mí- contesto mirando a Naruto- Además, tengo cosas que hacer y tú solo estorbarías- continuo- ¡Y ya deja de decir eso del "Dattebayo"!

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK…_**

-Escucha necesito saber más información sobre ti- Dijo- Empezando por tu nombre… y esta vez sin bromas o burlas- sentencio Kakashi.

Sin otra opción el desconocido tuvo que relevar su nombre.

-Bien, eso es algo- pronuncio- ¿de dónde vienes?

-Provengo de una aldea pequeña especializada en el cultivo de varias cosas en general - Dijo de forma calmada- Tiene dos nombres…. La aldea de los zorros…. o la aldea de los cultivos- Término mirando a su interrogador.

-Nunca había escuchado de tal aldea pero mientras investigamos puedes salir del hospital, sin embargo no puedes abandonar Konoha hasta que corroboremos lo que nos dices- Dijo Kakashi con las manos en sus bolsillos- En cuanto ustedes dos- señalo a Hinata y Naruto- Serán los encargados de vigilarlo.

Como era de esperarse Naruto replico por aquello

-¡Ah!- Dijo exaltado- ¡Pero me iba a tomar el resto del día libre-Dattebayo!

Pero fue callado por su maestro- _Tu entraste a la habitación sin permiso_ \- Si bien Hinata y Sakura sabían que eso era una excusa fácilmente rebatible fue suficiente para que el rubio acatara la orden.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Naruto tenía planeado llevar a su novia a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen, no obstante aún tenía la esperanza de que el Hokage lo librara de su trabajo forzado antes de las ocho.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK…_**

* * *

-Aiden-san por favor no se adelante- Hinata estaba al lado del rubio- Sé que esto no es de su agrado pero podemos guiarlo por la aldea- Dijo con su tono amable de siempre- Quizás podríamos hacer algo con su ropa.

La ropa era una de las primeras cosas de las que tendría que encargarse Aiden, pero estando en una aldea completamente desconocida para él y sin la más mínima pizca de dinero poco o nada podría hacer. El robar se había clavado en la cabeza de Aiden a modo de una solución, pero ese clavo desapareció por el simple hecho de que no valdría la pena.

Pero a Aiden se le había ocurrido que podría usar a las dos personas que estaban a su lado para beneficiarse aunque sea un poco, simplemente tendría que tener algo de cuidado y paciencia.

-Bueno, esa sería una opción- El escuchar eso hizo que Hinata sonriera- Pero como puedes ver no me encuentro en la mejor situación, acabo de salir del hospital y no tengo dinero- Dijo esperando que su pequeño plan resultara.

Y así fue como los tres individuos se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa más cercana para solucionar aquella pequeña problemática, por un lado Naruto estaba algo decaído porque su Gama-chan iba a sufrir las consecuencias, además de que su inquilino demoniaco había soltado una pequeña risita al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Aiden, aunque no dijo nada observando divertido la situación, después de todo él también necesitaba algo de entretenimiento viendo como su contenedor sufría.

Al final el ya no tan desconocido sujeto llevaba un nuevo conjunto de ropa junto a una mochila en la espalda donde yacía dentro su otra ropa "destrozada". Con una playera roja manga corta, un pantalón negro y calzado ninja convencional Aiden estaba observando como el rubio "miraba" a su pobre gama-chan con tristeza.

-Oye- Naruto y Hinata lo voltearon a ver- Gracias…

Eso le había levantado un poco el ánimo a Naruto.

-Aiden-san ¿hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted?- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa cálida.

No faltaba mucho para que el sol empezara a desaparecer en el cielo, por lo que aprovecharon el tiempo de luz que quedaba para dar una vuelta en la aldea como si fuera un paseo turístico…..bueno, en realidad eso era.

El pequeño plan de Aiden había resultado todo un éxito e incluso pensaba sacarle más provecho a sus guardias personales, pero no lo haría por dos razones: Quería deshacerse de ellos…. Y quería largarse de ese lugar. Si bien era cierto que la aldea de Konoha era _un lugar para pasar el rato_ , o al menos así lo había catalogado Aiden, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

0-0

0-0

0-0

0-0

0-0

Eran las siete de la noche y Naruto ya estaba resignado a que sus planes se fueran a la basura, habían ido más de una vez a la torre Hokage para ver si tenían información sobre lo que dijo Aiden, no obstante Kakashi siempre les decía que aún estaban investigando y les prometía que los mandarían a llamar cuando fuera necesario.

Pero no todo había sido en vano ya que durante todo el día él y su novia estuvieron conversando amenamente con Aiden, contaban anécdotas sin importancia, chistes, hablaban sobre la aldea de la hoja y demás cosas sin importancia.

-Aiden-san- Llamo Hinata mientras el mencionado se comía un helado- ¿Cómo es su aldea natal?

A pesar de la anterior conversación en ningún momento había salido a flote aquel tema simplemente porque no era de importancia.

-Bueno, además de lo que le dije a ese tipo con la máscara ridícula- Dijo provocando una risita en Naruto- Se podría decir que es una aldea en la que el señor feudal no tiene ninguna clase de poder- Continuo- La gente se ayuda el uno al otro…. Aunque yo y mi compañero somos más independientes- Termino de decir mientras de igual manera se terminaba su helado.

-¿Tu compañero?- Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Algo así- Le resta importancia- A pesar de lo que les dije la gente se puede defender muy bien de los bandidos y mercenarios- Dijo desviando el tema- Pero nadie de ahí tiene formación shinobi.

-¿Pero que pasa contigo?- Volvió a preguntar- Cuando te encontramos tenías muchas heridas, es evidente que luchaste con alguien…. Tal vez un shinobi-Dattebayo- Termino de decir con su mano vendada sosteniendo su barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga- Dijo con aire de superioridad- Como por ejemplo…..- Entonteces Aiden había chasqueado los dedos cuatro veces con la mano derecha en alto.

Los tres individuos se quedaron callados esperando que algo ocurriera, Hinata tenía una leve sonrisa, Naruto miraba atentamente a Aiden, y este último tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción además de haber regresado la mano a su posición inicial.

-No ha pasado nada-Dattebayo- Dijo confundido.

-Lo sé- Respondió- Solamente quería ver tu cara de tonto- Termino de decir burlonamente mientras Naruto se caía de espaldas y a Hinata le salía una gota de sudor en la frente.

Mientras Naruto se levantaba una risita burlona había hecho acto de presencia en su mente, provocando que el rubio se molestara al saber quién se burlaba de su persona.

- **Sabes, para ser un simple humano me está cayendo mejor de lo que pensaba.**

Fue entonces que Naruto se encontraba enfrente de lo que antaño era la encarnación del odio. En su espacio mental el rubio miraba molesto al zorro de nueve colas quien tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

-¡Cierra la boca Kurama!- Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

El mencionado solo solto otra risita burlona y acerco su cabeza para ver más de cerca a su contenedor.

- **Pero no te confundas, ese tipo dice la verdad... Algo me lo dice** \- Dijo haciendo que el enojo de Naruto desapareciera- **Ahora vete…. quiero dormir**.

Naruto dio un suspiro mientras veía a su amigo demoniaco acomodarse para dormir, mientras que de vuelta al mundo real el rubio se había quedado callado por unos segundos dejando extrañados a Hinata y Aiden.

Aunque para sorpresa de todos Shikamaru había aparecido enfrente de ellos antes de que preguntaran por ese pequeño matiz.

-Así que tú eres aquel sujeto ¿eh?- Dijo con flojera- Como sea, Hokage-sama te ha mandado a llamar.

Entonces el rubio se había puesto feliz, quizás sus planes no habían fracaso después de todo.

* * *

-Kakashi sensei- El aludido levanto la mirada- Quisiera preguntarle algo.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y detrás de ellos estaba Aiden.

Kakashi y Sakura solo observaban a Aiden, o más bien su nueva vestimenta… pero le restaron importancia al no ser relevante.

-Respecto a la información que nos diste antes- dijo mientras ordenaba unos papeles- No existe ninguna aldea de cultivos, mucho menos una de zorros…. Ni siquiera existe una aldea con dos nombres distintos.

-¡Vaya! Nunca imagine que su investigación fuera tan eficiente - Dijo con sarcasmo- Es cierto que el lugar de donde vengo no es muy conocido pero por favor….- Termino de decir Aiden mientras se acercaba al escritorio del Hokage dejando a los demás atrás con la excepción de Sakura que estaba al lado de su maestro.

Entonces un silencio sepulcral había invadido todo el lugar.

Todos tenían muchas dudas, sobre todo el sexto Hokage ¿Acaso la aldea mencionada se había formado recientemente? Tal vez, pero como Hokage se habría enterado antes…. ¿Acaso la investigación llevada a cabo no había abarcado lo suficiente? Eso era poco probable, pero quizás era una posibilidad…. ¿Acaso Aiden estaba mintiendo? Sí, eso era lo más probable.

-Entonces muéstrame un mapa de los Naciones Elementales- Dijo rompiendo el silencio- Te diré donde se ubica la aldea de donde provengo- Termino de decir confiado.

Aun incrédulo Kakashi abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio sacado un mapa que mostraba dichas naciones, así que haciendo un poco de espacio en su escritorio poco a poco lo fue desdoblando dejando ver las divisiones entre los territorios y colocándolo sobre el mismo.

Aiden analizaba cuidadosamente el papel gigante que tenían enfrente de él, dejando con cierta incertidumbre pues se estaba tardando bastante en decir cualquier palabra – _estará pensando en cómo justificar su mentira_ \- pensó Kakashi, pero para su sorpresa Aiden bufo para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que nadie se esperaba eran los gritos de Naruto, al parecer estaba luchando contra algo y cuando todos lo voltearon a ver pudieron observar cómo había una "cosa" blanquecina en su cara lastimándolo. Todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa al ver como el rubio luchaba contra esa cosa desesperadamente

-¡QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA-DATTEBAYO!- Volvió a gritar.

Hasta que finalmente pudo quitárselo de encima, tirándolo al piso dejando al pobre rubio con un montón de rasguños y una que otra mordedura en su cara. Una vez en el piso, aquella cosa salto directamente hacia la cara de Kakashi con la intención de hacerle lo mismo, pero el peliplata ya tenía listo un kunai en su mano derecha para defenderse.

Sin embargo en pleno vuelo aquella cosa fue detenida por Aiden a centímetros de la cara de Kakashi. Aquella cosa estaba gruñendo ferozmente y por un momento pareció haber liberado cierto instinto asesino, pero debido a su pequeño tamaño que no rebasaba los 30 centímetros era fácilmente sujetado por Aiden.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- Dijo divertido por la situación.

Fue ahí que todos pudieron observar como aquella "cosa" en realidad era un zorrito blanco con una cola afelpada, grandes orejas, garras que daban la impresión de desgarrar la carne con facilidad, colmillos que a simple vista parecían más que afilados, ojos con un iris color rojo y una pupila rasgada.

-Me has ahorrado el trabajo de tener que ir a buscarte- volvió a decir mientras agarraba al animal del pellejo.

El animalejo aún estaba gruñendo ferozmente, tanto así que incluso había lanzado una llamarada de su boca en dirección a su captor, pero este no tuvo mayor problema en esquivarlo sin dejar de sujetar al zorro blanco. Por otro lado la oficina del Hokage o más bien su techo había sufrido las consecuencias cambiando parte de sus colores a negro, aunque curiosamente solo había sido eso…. Nada se había quemado.

0-0

0-0

0-0

0-0

* * *

 **De momento tardare en actualizar ya que quiero tener varios capitulos listos, dejen sus comentarios de que les parecio esta parte o si tienen alguna idea mencionenla.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido xD**


End file.
